Rocket
[[Rocket|'Rocket']] is the main future ship of the [[Little Einsteins|'Little Einsteins']] and the transportation of them. Appearance Rocket is a gigantic 4-dimensional toy spaceship made out of red metal. He has a red antenna, clear blue windows, and yellow lights for eyes. He has large jet engines on the back of him with fin-like tails on them. The inside consists of a cockpit with 4 bluish-silver seats in which the Little Einsteins sit on. There is a gray and red steering wheel that resembles the handle of a slingshot. He has a dashboard all over the front of the inside covered in buttons and switches with different colors. When the Little Einsteins are inside him and the camera is on the outside, you can see them through the glass in his windows. There is gray metal on the bottom in which red wheels sprout out from it. Rocket appears to have a pointy piece of metal on the top resembling a fish's top fin. He can't talk, so he usually communicates by making the sound of a marimba and shaking his antenna. Rocket's grandmother looks just like him but she is pinkish-purple in color and Rocket is however red. When he screams, he sounds like a musician insanely playing a vibraphone really fast. He also sounds like someone making noises with the vibraphone's keys when he gets the "Rocket Hiccups" Personality He is nice and friendly, he is trustworthy, loyal and a great friend, and caring for his friends, including his grandmother when he made "Rocket Soup" for her. Powers * Rocket has Back-up Boosters He can transform into any kind of vehicle like a Submarine, Pirate Ship, Train, etc. * He can be powered up by patting to a musics tempo (found in How We Became the Little Einsteins: The True Story) * On his dashboard, Rocket can communicate to the characters by a glass-like globe. Appearances He appears in every episode of the series but plays a minor appearance with everybody but Quincy in Quincy and the Magic Instruments. Gallery Annies Love Song.jpg Pat, Pat, Pat, Pat.jpeg June kisses Rocket.png Rocket from Pilot Episode.PNG 200px-Lovely rocket.jpg Little Einsteins on Rocket.png Rocket flying.jpg Rocket.jpg Little einsteisn theme rocket flying around the taj mahal.jpg Rocket the Rocket Ship Little Einsteins.png Little Einsteins in Rocket!.png 200px-Rocket fling.jpg 200px-Rocket open.gif Big jet Little red rockethood.jpg Rocket (Little Einsteins).png Rocket with torii gate.png Rocket VS. The Bad Knight.PNG Rocket with da little einsteins inside.jpg Rocket flying.gif Trivia * He communicates with marimba noises. * Without Rocket, the gang couldn't complete any of their missions. * The Little Einsteins can somehow understand him. * There's a tree in Leo's background that leads to Rocket's room. * He can transform into any kind of vehicle like a pirate ship, a train, or even a fire truck. * To get him to fly, you need to pat to the music. * Rocket has a drum thumper. * Rocket has astronaut suits for each of the Little Einsteins. * Rocket has a special place for conducting on his head just for Leo. Other characters can also use it for their talents (ex. June does a Hula Dance in "The Treasure Behind the Little Red Door" to cool a volcano) * Just like all people, Rocket gets hungry, as mentioned in "Rocket Soup". Rocket tends to eat healthy food to get more energy and his absolute favorite is Rocket Soup. * Rocket also had a grandma, who is only seen in the episode "Little Red Rockethood". It is revealed that she lives in Poland. Grandma Rocket * Rocket can catch hiccups, called rocket hiccups. * Only a few times has he sung. This only happened in Season 1. * His Backup Boosters run on music gas. * On his dashboard he has a light that blinks when he speaks. The light changes from blue to red depending on the situation. * Rocket is the only character that has had a relative mentioned/seen. Category:Little Einsteins Characters Category:Team Category:Characters Category:Little Einsteins Category:Vehicles